A Merry Kaze no Stigma Christmas
by AnimeRomantic4Ever
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma's next mission may be more than they bargained for. Will Ayano warm up to him in, WAIT! A CABIN IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! (This story has been suspended until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this first chapter is really slow and almost pointless but i need to see if people really want to see what happens.. cause I do have an idea about where I want to go with this story. It does get better if you're willing to hold on for me!**

***Disclaimer***** If I owned Kaze no Stigma, Ayano and Kazuma would have already declaimed their love for one another and kissed passionately. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: OH HELL NO!**

"That damn Kazuma! I'm seriously going to murder him!" Ayano screams as Jugo, (a.k.a Her father) tells her the next mission.

"Why can't Ren go with me instead!"

" *Sigh* Ren will be participating in his school play and this mission needs to be finished as soon as possible."

"If it's not so important that you don't take Ren out of school, then I don't need that pathetic excuse of a bodyguard!"

Ayano turns at the sound of a *Tsk, Tsk* coming from behind her to see the pathetic excuse of a bodyguard in question.

"I truly am hurt Ayano!"

"Don't you mess with me dammit! I'm not in the mood for it!"

"Whatever you say sparky."

_'Now Kazuma knows damn well that she goes over the edge when he calls her that,so why would he do it deliberately' _Ren thought while Ayano started burning the immediate area around her, plus herself.

"Um... big si-sis?"

"Kazuma! You bastard! Enraiha!" As she calls forth her flaming sword, she charges for him. "I TOLD YOU THAT I HATE BEING CALLED SPARKY DAMMIT!"

Kazuma steps out of the house so she would have more space to swing that won't hit the house. For 5 minutes straight, it's been swing, dodge, swing, dodge, swing,dodge. Ayano stopped suddenly to catch her breath. Kazuma took this chance to talk to her.

"Has all of your steam gone out sparky?" She started to faint but got out the words, "Damn you to hell..." as she fell unconscious in his arms. He just smirks and whispers 'idiot.' to her ear as he carries her bridal style back to the main house.

Kazuma walked in while Ren was in the middle of pacing and the old man was still sipping his tea like nothing had happened. Ren came right up to him worried. "Is she all right! Hurt!"

"No, she's just exhausted. I'll carry Ayano to her bedroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Kazuma smirks as he walks down the hall and thinks. '_Well, at least the only that got hurt was her ego. If she does something like that when I'm not her opponent, she'll get killed and that would kill me.'_

As he puts her down in the bed he kisses her slowly on the forehead and whispers softly, 'You really have no idea what you do to me.'

He walks to the meeting room again and turns to walk out the main door's but pauses for a minute.

"What got her so worked up anyway?"

"Well uhh..."

**I know you hate me for leaving you on a cliff but I need to know that I have supporters. Review if you believe in me continuing this story and a faery will be born! (Warning) These faeries are more epic than Tinkerbell fairies.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* Me: How many times do I have to say that I don't own Kazuma.., no matter how much I want to.**

**Kazuma: That's not creepy...**

**Me ;P LOL Read on my friends!**

Chapter 2: Reason

"Uhh well... She doesn't seem to particularly like the next mission."

"It might be helpful if you tell me the mission too.. just a suggestion." Jugo motions for Kazuma to sit and tells the mission with a sigh.

"Have you ever heard of the lover's trail?" Kazuma shakes his head no. "It is a romantic destination for young couples around Christmas, this time of year."

"What's the problem?"

"We've been getting reports about a mysterious spirit luring the couples away from the crowd and no one can find them. The mission is get in, get captured, find where the spirit is taking them, and if possible rescue the people."

'_Now I understand why Ayano is upset about this mission. But we have to pretend to be a couple or people will be suspicious about us.'_

"I'll take the mission, but expect 2x the pay for having to convince Ayano to agree."

"Done. You've got to weeks to get her to agree or we'll have to force her to go."

Kazuma smirks behind his shoulder as he walks out the door. "I'm happy to oblige."

**So what did you think? Again slow, I know but I have to get the ball rolling at some point. Want to know how he plans to woo her? Then click that little review button down there and receive your cupcake!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Ayano's point of view*

_"You're so beautiful Ayano."_

_"Oh stop it Kazuma!" She leans against his chest as they slow dance. The place didn't look recognizable to Ayano but she could sense that it was important._

_"It feels so perfect in your arms tonight, Kazuma." _

_Kazuma leans into kiss her but she pulls back a little._

"_We're in public Kazuma!"_

_"But that is just another way to tell you that I..."_

"Time for breakfast Ayano!" Kazuma called from downstairs where she could smell frying eggs and bacon.

' What was that dream? ' Ayano puzzled for a minute. ' Why would my mind think up a dream like that?' Ayano's thoughts were interuppted by Kazuma's yelling. 

"Come down here before I have to eat your breakfast."

'Why would I ever dream about someone like him? He's annoying. But I can't shake this feeling off of me.' Ayano thought for a minute before she made her way down stairs to the kitchen. Kazuma and Ren are talking sbout some weird video game that came out recently and Kazuma smiled and turned around to face Ayano.

"About time sleepy head." She looks down and notices for the first time that she's in her PJ's.

"How did I get in these?"

"Ren put them on you after you fainted." Kazuma could see that Ayano loosened up a bit at the news and went to the stove to get her breakfast. Ren leans towards Kazuma and says in a whisper.

"I didn't put on her PJ's! You did!"

"Yes but do you want your brother to get blown up to bits?" Kazuma honestly didn't do anything perverted he actually kept all her under garments on and closed his eyes... against his own ideas.

"Kazuma, can I talk to you in private?" Kazuma gives Ren a slight nod and Ren leaves the room.

"So the mission... I thought about it last night and it's an obsurd mission don't you think Kazuma? So you can take one of your many girlfriends and act all lovey dovey with them. Cause I refuse to go with you."

Kazuma sighed. All those girls are just a cover for trying to stop thinking about Ayano in reality. But Kazuma's not going to give easily. This could be his chance to finally tell Ayano about his feelings.

"Will you comprmise?"

"Depends on the compromise."

"If you go on the mission, I won't touch you the entire time and I'll take you out to dinner. But for this compromise, you have to let me take you on a date this Saturday."

Ayano widened her eyes. 'He want's to go a date with me? But he said all those other things before so I guess he just wants to get some practice pretending to be a couple. If only he knew that I really wish it wasn't pretend. What am I thinking! He could never truly have feelings for me. He has so many other pretty girls at his disposole.'

"Fine."

Kazuma smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Wear something pretty."

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since the last update but I just have been really busy and it's going to be even more busy in the next 2 months so don't think I forgot about this story! Stupid disclaimer law. I don't own it okay! Sheesh! Lawyers, get a ife!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everyone, don't kill me. This was never meant to be a seasonal special. It was just a story. And yes I am writing still...I'm just so lazy. Anyway, on with the chapter I tried to make super long just for you!(Also, the year is 2012 in this story. Thank you!)

"UGH! Ren, I don't have anything to wear!" Ayano screams as she sits down on her bed of dresses everywhere.  
>"I thought you said you didn't care big sis. And besides, you look great in anything you wear." Ayano gives him a look like he's really not helping.<br>"Okay, well I think this is a good outfit." Ren holds up a red mini dress with black jeans and black boots.  
>"And you weren't suggesting this why? It's perfect, and I don't care about impressing Kazuma at all, I just want to look nice out of respect. He's playing a practical joke on me anyway, like he honestly wants to go on a date with me." Ayano sighs sadly as she enters the bathroom to change into this new outfit. Ren tries to argue that maybe Kazuma really did want to go out on a date with her and just did it slyly but Ayano wouldn't hear of it.<br>"So how do I look, Kazuma will be here in a few minutes." Ayano says fast as she starts putting on a little but of mascara and lipstick. "Wow big sis...this is...amazing on you." They here a knock at the door and Ayano is rushing out the door.  
>"Well either way it will have to do. Good-bye Ren!" Ayano yells back as she walks towards the door. She opens it slowly to see Kazuma dressed in a very nice T-shirt and black Kchaki's. But Kazuma's expression was priceless. Ayano looks down at her feat embarresed. "Wow. Ayano you look very lovely this evening." Ayano stutters stubbornly, "And so do you, I guess." Kazuma just smirks and leads Ayano to the car and they get in.<br>"So where are we going tonight?" Kazuma smirks with a hint of something in his eyes that Ayano couldn't quite pin down.  
>"Nothing you need to worry youself over princess. I'll take care of everything." Kazuma smiles greatly and closes the door behind her and gets into the seat next to her from the oposite side. "So, about the mission. Did you get any more information about the mission from father?" Ayano asked, trying to find even ground and fill the awkward silence in the air.<br>"He gave me a little more information. He said that this place has been a valentines day retreat for many years and There are trails that lead through a forest. According to files, there hasn't been any activity like this since 1986." Kazuma pulls out a newspaper from his coat pocket. He shows her where the article is. "According to this article, the counselor and group leaders were leading the young couples through this trail and it was a very foggy day. About half way through the trail, the couples started getting scared. They didn't feel right. After the incident, some even said that they had visions of faces walking beside them who weren't supposed to be there. A young couple by the last name of Smith (A/N I know... this author is just so creative when it comes to names.) were considered lost about three quarters through the trail when everyone looked around and they were gone. They looked for this couple for about an hour until the wife came up screaming to the group with blood splattered all over her body. She said that she was possesed by a ghost and the ghost killed the man. The cops of course considered this lady crazy and she was locked up in a mental institution for six years and then released." He looked back up at Ayano thoughtfully. "And of course the cops put it down as something quick and easy. This sort of thing has to be happening more and more often now, and I think that interviewing this lady would be our first step at solving the case." Ayano kind of stared at the article and thinking. The driver announces that they have arrived at that time and the heaviness of the mission is almost visible in the air as they try and get that mostly off their brains.  
>"Thank you Kazuma. That's good information to know." She gets out of the car and looks around. They are at a very small italian restraunt and The side walks are paved with laterns at every corner. The moon is just over the sky, enough to see, but not enough to see by. Kazuma looks over to Ayano as she's staring at the wonders around her. He sighs a little and just takes in really how much she has grown into a beautiful young woman and not that little teenager he used to now has curves and a defined figure and shape to her body. Kazuma extends his arm out to Ayano.<br>"We could enter now." She stumbles a little, takes his arm in her own and blushes a slight shade of red. But no where near as red as her hair. They walk in, Kazuma states the reservastion for two and the waiter leads them on their way. They seat and settle down. Ayano a little scared and nervous. Although she would never admit so herself. For a while, there is this air of silence which neither one really knows how to fill. Kazuma was the first to break the silence about ten minutes later.  
>"You know, if we are going to have to sell that we are a couple I think I should know a few things about you, and vis versa." He says suddenly and fast, but somehow confident over all.<br>"Well... I like the color red... I like to eat crab... and I am the next in line for head of the family as you surely know. I like to jog... and my favorite hobby is fighting you." Kazuma didn't seem surprised that much from what he heard except...  
>"You jog? Like, seriously get up at o-dark thirty and jog across the couple of neighboring communities jogging? Wow, didn't expect that."<br>"What did you expect? Like I sit on my ass all day and do nothing?" She spoke up defensively. He just laughed a bit and kept that smile on his face.  
>"Well, I guess that now it is my turn. I like the color red...it's the color of your hair... My favorite food is sushi, and I like to do pushups. My favorite hobby is reading books." Ayano was surprised at the book thing. "You actually read? That's amazing!" She said in a sarcasm voice. And without realizing it, she smiled and complimented him. It was literally a miracle. The rest of dinner went over okay, but wait..there is more... ((Next time!)) <p>


End file.
